


Hadrian Salvatore

by witchguy1993



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Future Mpreg, Harry can sing, M/M, Multi, Possible Multiple Personalites, Powerful Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: After the Potter's are killed by Voldemort and Voldemort is destroyed. Damon Salvatore, Harry's real father takes Harry away from Britain and away from Dumbledore and his manipulations.SLASH STORYFuture MPREG.Cross-dressing.Harry sings.Powerful Harry, very powerful Harry.Possible multiple personalities.Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries/Teen Wolf/Glee/PLL/ Covenant crossover with a few other shows appearing in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this new story.

On the 31st of October in a house in Godric's Hollow a family of three with a secret called the Potters are happy but that all changed when they heard a loud crash and the mans yells at his wife "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off "

Lily goes to Harry's room where he is in his cot and she says to him in whispers "Harry, Harry, you are so loved, so loved, Harry Mama loves you, Dada loves you, Papa loves you, Harry be safe, be strong" because he knew that she was going to die before she hears what sounds like a body falling on the floor and some evil cackling before the door to Harry's bedroom is blasted open and Lily shields Harry from the blast as a man walks into the room and she begs him "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

The man who is known as Voldemort says to her "Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now."

Lily begs more "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - " before Lily begs "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " The has enough of the woman and sends a sickly green curse at her and she screams as she falls to the ground as baby Harry stands in his cot with tears in his eyes. Voldemort faces Harry, points his wand at the one and a half year old and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The curse hits Harry on the forehead and rebounds back to Voldemort who disappears. Harry starts crying and after a while a man with long black hair creeps into the room and as soon as he sees Lily and starts crying. He goes over to Lily before takes hold of her and cries some more as he rocks her and Harry cries.

* * *

Damon Salvatore is sitting in a bar in London when the bracelet that he had gotten from a witch he knew starts to glow, he stands up, knocking over the stool and he runs out using his vampire speed. He runs to where Lily and her husband, James are to find the house destroyed, he enters the house where he sees the body of James Potter laying on the stairs, he heads up the stairs and into the nursery where he sees Lily on the ground, dead and Harry is standing up in his crib, crying with a fresh lightning scar on his forehead. What people do not know is that Harry or Hadrian is Damon's son who Damon sees sometimes.

Damon picks Harry up and he says "now, now, don't cry, daddy's here" rocking Harry in his arms. Harry calms down before Damon says "let's get you out of here, buddy" but before he can leave he sees Sirius Black in the doorway looking at Lily with mourning eyes. Sirius and Remus knew the truth about Harry's birth and Damon says to Sirius "I'm sorry for the lost of your friends, but I'm taking my son"

"go, I'll meet you, I'm going to take care of that rat" replies Sirius with a growl.

"no, you won't, we will, together, but after we make sure that Harry is safe" says Damon.

"you're right, Harry is our main priority" says Sirius before they hear some sobbing from downstairs. Sirius says "Hagrid's here"

"but why ?" asks Damon.

"probably on Dumbledore's orders" replies Sirius making the vampire hug Harry close and say "that old man is not getting his hands on my son"

"I agree" says Sirius nodding. They hear footsteps heading up the stairs and Sirius says "I have a plan, we have Hagrid take Harry to Dumbledore who will place him somewhere, probably with Lily's sister, but you will get him from her house, Dumbledore will have idea about you grabbing him, he will probably think that he has control over Harry, he thinks that I am a loyal, mindless sheep who doesn't know see the truth but I do and I won't allow it"

"do you know the address ?" asks Damon.

"yea, Lily told me just in case, it's number four Privet Drive, Surrey" replies Sirius before Damon hands Harry to Sirius and he disappears, running to Privet Drive in Surrey.

* * *

It is midnight on the 1st of November and an old man is walking on Privet Drive. The man takes something out of his robes and clicks on it making the street lights go out one by one before a cat meows and he looks at the tabby cat and says "i should've you would be here, Professor McGonagall" the cat suddenly turns into an old woman who walks up to the old man and says "good evening, professor Dumbledore" she walks up next to him as he walks down the street as she asks "are the rumours true, Albus ?"

"i'm afraid so, professor. The good and the bad" replies Dumbledore.

"and the boy ?" asks McGonagall.

"Hagrid is bringing him" answers Dumbledore.

"is it wise to trust Hagrid with something so important ?" asks McGonagall.

"professor, i would trust Hagrid with my life" replies Dumbledore as they both hear a motorbike and they both see a light up in the sky which is a headlight and about two minutes later a motorbike lands onto the street with a huge man driving it. The man greets the two professors before getting off the bike before Dumbledore asks "No problems, i trust, Hagrid?"

"no, sir. The little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol" replies Hagrid before saying as he hands a baby to Dumbledore "try not to wake him" then says when Dumbledore has him "there you go" Dumbledore carries the baby boy away from Hagrid towards a house, Number 4 Privet Drive was the house and it was home to the baby's only family that he had left even if McGonagall didn't like that he was placed there but she trusted Dumbledore even though she asks him "Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people ?" before saying "I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of muggles, they really are-"

"the only family he has" says Dumbledore.

"this boy will be famous. Every child in our world will know his name" says McGonagall.

"Exactly, He far better off growing up away from all of that, until he's ready" says Dumbledore before placing the baby onto the doorstep as Hagrid starts sobbing and Dumbledore says to him "there, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all" before placing a letter onto the baby that is wrapped in a blanket and saying "good luck Harry Potter" before turning around and apparating away as Hagrid takes the flying motorbike and takes off into the night sky. McGonagall goes back to the baby and says "i wish you the best life Harry Potter" as she gets a tear in her eye before wiping it away and turning back into a tabby cat to sit across the road and watch what happens but what she didn't know was someone else was going to travel down Privet Drive.

* * *

Damon had watched the scene with slight anger but it was not aimed at the woman who he knew and could turn into a cat but at the old man. Damon walks over to the Dursley doorstep and he says to the sleeping Harry "I can't believe that old man, he just left you on the doorstep like a bottle of milk" before he sees the cat turn back into a woman and she points her wand at him. She then asks Damon "who are you, Vampire ?" Damon turns around and when she sees him she gasps and asks "Damon ?" recognising him as she lowers her wand.

"hello, Minerva, how are you ?" replies Damon with a while as he rocks Harry gently.

"I'm good considering what has happened" replies Minerva before she asks "what are you doing with him ?"

"he's my son, so, I'm going to look after him, not these people" replies Damon before he says "if you try to stop me, I will fight you, I will even kill you, if I have to"

"you will not have to, I will let you go, look after him, treat him well" says Minerva before she asks "but, how is he your son ? you're a vampire"

"Lily was a very special witch, James was infertile but he had blood adopted my son, my son will have James' magic along with his mother's magic from both the wizarding world and from family her lineage, whatever it is, he will also be half vampire, he has the magic from them already but will become half vampire when he is a teenager, probably when he gets his creature inheritance, I will look after him, he will want for nothing but he will not be a spoilt brat either" replies Damon before Minerva steps aside and Damon walks away from the house into the night. Minerva smiles at the back of the vampire knowing that Harry will be safe with Damon, his father. She will never tell Dumbledore what had transpired at the Dursley home. In the afternoon of that same day, Damon boards a plane to fly back to the states, back to his home town.

* * *

Damon arrives back in Mystic Falls, he heads to the Salvatore boarding house. Damon knock on the door, a moment later it opens and Damon says "hello, Zach"

"Uncle Damon !, what are you doing here and who's baby is that ?" asks Zach.

"this my son, Harry" replies Damon holding Harry up to show Zach.

"but how ?" asks Zach in shock.

"his mother was a very special witch" replies Damon before he says "his mother is gone, he only has me now"

"come in, I'll hold him while you set up everything for him"says Zach holding his hands out. Damon turns to Harry and says "this is your uncle Zach, he is going to hold you for a bit while I set up something for you to sleep in" Harry giggles a bit before Damon hands him to Zach who rocks Harry gently and he says to Harry when Damon leaves them as he closes the door and heads into the living room "I have never seen your daddy so happy, he's changed"

"thanks Zach" replies Damon smiling before he grabs Harry back and he says to Zach while looking into Harry's green eyes "ever since I saw this little guy for the first time..."

"he has beautiful eyes" comments Zach.

"just like his mother" says Damon smiling before they both head into the living room to sit down.

* * *

The six years of living in Mystic Falls had been fun for Harry, he had made friends with Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan, Jeremy Gilbert and Caroline Forbes but he ignored Jeremy's sister Elena after she had insulted him while Bonnie was family, even if she was his cousin but Harry knew that they were family even if Elena and some others didn't know it. After five years of living in Mystic Falls Damon tells Harry that they are moving, moving to a small town in Ohio named Lima much to Harry's displeasure. They are thrown a going away party a week before they leave.

* * *

Two weeks after moving to Lima Damon is at the park with Harry, Harry is playing in the sand box with three other kids, two boys and a girl, the girl's fathers are watching the interaction between the kids before Damon walks over to them and he says to them "hey, I'm Damon Salvatore" holding out his hand with a cocky smile.

"I'm Hiram Berry"

"and I'm Leroy Berry" they reply.

"let me guess, you're together ?" asks Damon.

"yes" replies Hiram before he asks "does that bother you ?"

"no, even I have had a male partner" replies Damon before they start talking and while they talk Damon listens in on the conversation that is happening in the sandbox.

After a while a woman in a slutty outfit enters the park and as soon as she sees Damon talking to the Berry's she walks over and starts flirting with Damon, she starts trying to get him away from the two Berry's while thinking insulting things about the two gay men.

Damon does he best to be nice to the woman who had started to flirt with him while rubbing herself on him until he sees Harry with an angry face and he starts getting worried. The woman sees the worried look and asks "what's wrong sexy ?" in a sultry voice.

"you'll find out soon enough" mutters Damon before something does happen to the slut of a woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Some time eariler... Harry is sitting in the sandbox with a girl named Rachel and two boys whose names are Noah and David. They are all playing in the sand together and talking a bit, as they talk Harry sees his daddy walking over to two men and when Rachel follows his line of sight she says "they are my daddies, they are good daddies"

"the man with them is my daddy" replies Harry with a smile.

"my daddy doesn't like her daddies for some reason, he says that they should not be around" says David.

"why ?" asks Harry confused.

"he says that having two daddies is bad, that you should only have a mommy and a daddy" replies David

"well, he's a bad daddy, I only have my daddy and I'm happy plus I have my Uncle Zach, Auntie Sage(Harry met her when he was five), who told me a story about a really old family and a few others" says Harry.

"when did you hear the story ?" asks Noah.

"when I was five, but remember it like it was yesterday, daddy says that I have the best memory he has ever seen" replies Harry.

"what was the story about ?" asks Noah.

"is it a scary story ?" asks Rachel.

"the story is about a family from one thousand years ago who were turned into vampires" replies Harry.

"sounds cool" says Noah.

"sounds scary" says Rachel.

"I'd like to hear it" says David.

"well, OK, once upon a time, in a land not so far away and a very long time ago, back when Mystic Falls wasn't named like this yet and when people travelled by horse and boat, there was a couple. Their names were Esther and Mikael and they left their old land because people were ravaged by disease and they had lost a daughter to it. The couple, who used to own lots of land, left with other villagers to a place where Esther, who was a servant of nature, heard people were faster, healthier and happier. They loaded a boat with the people accompanying them and went to what they called 'the new world'. After they arrived, they made peace with the native, who could wolves every full moon"

"like werewolves ?" asks David.

"that's right" replies Harry smiling before he says continuing the story "Esther and Mikael then started their new life and had six more children that they named Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol and Henrik. During every full moon, they would hide in some local caves. It was nature's way of giving them protection against the men that turned into wolves. Life wasn't easy back then but they were a family and they were relatively happy. Esther and another witch, Ayana, practice together from time to time"

"were they bad witches ?" asks David.

"no, not really" replies Harry. David, Noah and Rachel nodded seriously, showing that they were paying attention and were very interested.

"Mikael was a hard man. He wasn't the nicest with his children and most of them were frightened by him... He thought he did what was best to protect his family and had no idea that he was slowly driving a wedge between them... Niklaus and Elijah had both fallen in love with the same girl, Tatia Petrova, who had a child with another man and couldn't or wouldn't choose between the two brothers. One day, Henrik, who was still just a child, had convinced his brother Niklaus to stay out during the full moon and watch the men turn into wolves"

"why didn't Niklaus tell Henrik that it was a bad idea ?" asks Rachel softly.

"I don't know, neither did Sage when I asked her the same question, but i'll give the same answer she gave 'Maybe because Niklaus was always the one being yelled at by Mikael and he loved an occasion to defy his father's authority'"

"oh... I would never do that" says Rachel.

"Niklaus ran in the village the next morning in tears and carrying Henrik's body. Even Esther's or Ayana's magic couldn't do anything to save the little boy and everyone was very sad. That's when Esther and Mikael decide that it wasn't fair that they couldn't defend themselves against the wolves. They asked Ayana to help them become more powerful but Ayana had refused, she warned them that if they did it that nature will bite back. Esther took matters into her own hands and did the spell, listening to Mikael's requests. When the wolves were fast, they had to run faster; when they were strong, they had to be stronger; when they lived long lives, their lives had to be longer..."

"and she made them vampires" says David excited.

"yes, but she wasn't sure what they would become... see, vampires didn't exist back then, they would be the very first ones so she doesn't know what to expect... One night, she took some blood from Tatia Petrova and laced it in some wine while saying a complicated and ancient spell, calling on the power of the ancient white oak tree that grew in their village. Mikael insisted she tried it on him first so in the morning, she made him drink it and ran his own sword through his heart. He woke up a few hours later and completed the transformation by drinking from a local girl. That night, Esther served the same wine to Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah and Kol before Mikael killed them with his sword. When they awoke, he forced them to drink from the same local girl he had drunk from. They were now vampires"

"why didn't Esther change too ?" asks Rachel confused.

"because you can't be a vampire and a witch... at least that was what she believed and she knew she would need her magic to protect her family..." explains Harry not telling them that you could be a vampire and a witch since he will be half vampire when he is older. Lucky he has his magic to protect himself before he says "after that, they soon realised that for every strengths there was a weakness. They were hurt by the small violet flowers that grew at the foot of the white oak tree which was called Vervain, they also discovered that they couldn't come in a house unless invited by the owner. They were kept indoors for days by the shining sun before Esther found out that Lapis Lazuli could protect them and made rings. They could also be killed by the tree that brought them life. To protect themselves, they decided to burn it to the ground" before he asks "do you want to hear some more ?"

"yes please" replies Rachel excited and nodding.

"yes, this sound awesome" replies Noah.

"what Noah said" replies David.

"Okay... At the next full moon, Esther's biggest shame was discovered. Niklaus had made his first kill and when the moon was full, he changed into a wolf. Esther had had an affair with one of the natives a long time ago and Niklaus was the result of it... Mikael was furious at this and hated Niklaus even more than he did before. He got into such a rage that he killed Niklaus' birth father and his whole family... Esther tried to make things right by putting a curse on Niklaus to chain his werewolf side inside. He was very powerful... A vampire that wasn't weakened by the sun, a wolf who didn't have to change when the moon was full... She used a moonstone, a wolf, a vampire and she also needed a human sacrifice so she killed the girl that couldn't or wouldn't choose between Elijah and Niklaus"

"Tatia Petrova" exclaims Noah.

"yes, Niklaus was very mad at her... his own mother cured him and made it so he would be the only one of his race... soon after that, Esther was killed... Niklaus claims it was Mikael but Ayana, the other witch, says that Niklaus killed his own mother in rage"

"she deserved it, she cursed her own son" says Noah with a growl.

"I agree with Noah, Esther was a bad mother" decides Rachel.

"even I agree" says Harry before he says "after that, Mikael decided that he needed to destroy his children because their blood lust was making them monsters... They have been running away from him ever since..." before he says "that's basically the story"

"that was an awesome story" exclaims Noah.

"yea, I agree with Noah" says David before Harry sees some woman walk over to his dad and start flirting with him while thinking of insulting things about Rachel's dads which angers Harry making Noah ask him "what's wrong ?" confused.

"that woman, she's got to go" replies Harry with a growl.

"why ?" asks David confused.

"she is flirting with my dad, she shouldn't be doing that, she shouldn't be anywhere near him, especially with the thoughts she had" replies Harry muttering the last bit lowly. The woman is ignoring Rachel's dad before her shirt and mini skirt gets set on fire much to the shock of his dad who widens his eyes and so so the two Berry men who help Harry's dad put out the fire but as soon as they try the woman yells at them "don't touch you fags" which makes Harry even more angry and the weather starts to change, it get windier and colder, they suddenly see a flash of lightning in the sky. The lightning gets Damon's attention who abandons the woman to pick up Harry, he whispers into Harry's ear "OK, calm down please, you might endanger your new friends" the weather goes back to normal and Hiram says "that was strange"

"oh, shut up, fag" says the woman before she says to Damon "let's get out of here, I'll show you a real good time" flirting with Damon.

"sorry, but I'd rather stay with my son, then go anywhere with a slut like you" replies Damon glaring at the woman who looks at Harry and she says "it might be a good idea to keep your son away from the fags, they might corrupt this little angel"

"I ain't no angel, I may look like an Angel but I'm the devil in disguise, bitch" Harry says to the woman clicking his fingers when he says 'bitch' The woman turns into a real bitch right in front of their eyes making Damon groan and he says to Harry "if you don't turn her back, I will ground you for an entire month"

"how is this possible ?" asks Leroy picking up Rachel while Hiram picks up Noah who was being looked after by the two men. They see David's dad talking on his phone, not watching David at all but his mother is but lucky for them she didn't she the transformation.

* * *

Damon takes Harry back home with Hiram and Leroy who had brought Noah and their daughter Rachel after Harry had turned the woman back from a dog. After they had put the kids down Hiram asks Damon "what was that ?"

"magic, my son is skilled in it" replies Damon having a gut feeling that he could trust the two men.

"he seems very powerful" says Leroy.

"he is powerful, he also has his mother's temper" says Damon grabbing a glass of burborn.

"what can he do ?" asks Hiram.

"he can control the elements which is how that woman's clothes got caught on fire, control the weather, transform people, move things with his mind, conjure things and he can also read minds" replies Damon.

"and he's seven ?" asks Hiram in shock.

"yep, seven years old and extremely powerful and he will become even more powerful" replies Damon before they talk more.

* * *

In Harry's room, Harry, Rachel and Noah are playing in Harry's room when Rachel asks Harry "is magic real ?" Harry smirk before he asks "what do you think ?" curious.

"it should be impossible but I saw that woman be turned into a dog, I believe that magic is real" replies Rachel.

"even the fire and the weather could have been done by magic, I believe that magic is real too" replies Noah.

"so, you both believe ?" asks Harry.

"yes" they reply in unison.

"good" says Harry before he stands up, lifts his hands and makes his toys start to fly around the room much to the shock of Noah and Rachel. After that day the three of them became close friends, but Noah and Harry were closer than Harry and Rachel. Harry tells them about his other friends in Mystic Falls who the two want to meet, soon.

* * *

On Harry's 8th birthday he has a huge party. He invites his auntie Sage, his Uncle Zach, Caroline who comes with her parents, Jeremy who comes with his sister and their parents, Tyler, Noah, Rachel, Kurt (he met Kurt after Rachel had introduced them at school along with Santana, Quinn, Finn, Brittany and a few others, they all get invited to the party), Matt who came with Caroline and her parents, Bonnie who comes with her Grams who gives a strict eye to Harry when she senses the magic in the air. A few other people get invited and it become obvious that Santana, Quinn and Brittany hate Elena after Elena insults Harry which Harry ignores and carried on with his party.

* * *

When Harry is ten years old, he, Noah, Jeremy, Tyler and another boy Harry's age all somehow appear in some woods in front of two other boys Harry's age. One of the boys asks the five boys who appeared "who are you ? how did you just appear like that ?"

"well, I'm Hadrian Salvatore, you can call me Harry" replies Harry.

"Jeremy Gilbert"

"Noah Puckerman, call me Puck"

"Mike Montgomery"

"Tyler Lockwood"

"well, I'm Jackson Whittmore" the boy introduces himself before the other boy says shyly "I'm Isaac Lahey" They look around until they see in the distance some rising smoke, the group run towards the rising smoke and they see a group of people with weapons standing around watching a house burn, thankfully they don't hear any screams but they hear the woman in the group say "the beasts will scream soon enough" with a wicked look on her face. Harry realises that the group had set the fire with people inside the house, trapping the people inside as well and he says to the others in the group "we have to help the family, they'll die"

"I agree with Harry" says Jeremy.

"so do I" says Noah.

"then let's do this" says Tyler grabbing a branch that is laying on the ground. Jackson repeats Tyler's action and grabs a branch off the floor. Harry then says conjuring a baseball bat "we need disguises too" before he clicks his fingers and their outfit changes with masks and weapons that they know how to use.

Jackson has his lacrosse stick. Isaac has a wooden bat. Jeremy has some metal batons. Noah has a long metal pole. Mike has a lead pipe. Harry has a metal baseball bat.

The group sneak up to the group with woman before they set out a battle cry which gets the group's attention. The group with the woman turns around but are too late at defending themselves against the group of boys. While Jackson, Tyler, Mike and Jeremy are beating into the group of adult men. The woman had run off. Harry and Isaac head towards the house, they unblock the door and they enter the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.
> 
> OK, pairings, I have already decided who Harry is going to be with, he will have a group of guys. But I need to think of a pairing for Damon. So I'm doing a poll, review and tell me who you want Damon to be paired with but I have to say that Niklaus is not in the running. I will tell you if I have plans for whoever you choose, now you have the choice of a male from Glee, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, The Originals, Harry Potter, PLL and the Covenant (the movie) but I doubt that any of you know it. The show W.I.T.C.H. will have an appearance in this story too.
> 
> Should I have Harry go to Hogwarts with some of his friends ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.
> 
> OK, pairings, I have already decided who Harry is going to be with, he will have a group of guys. But I need to think of a pairing for Damon. So I'm doing a poll, review and tell me who you want Damon to be paired with but I have to say that Niklaus is not in the running. I will tell you if I have plans for whoever you choose, now you have the choice of a male from Glee, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, The Originals, Harry Potter, PLL and the Covenant (the movie) but I doubt that any of you know it. The show W.I.T.C.H. will have an appearance in this story too.
> 
> I should tell you that I will be covering the Hale fire. Should I have the Hales die or should they live ?


End file.
